


Capacity Anomaly

by CaptainL95



Category: Iji (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Awoken after six months, now a cyborg, Iji Kataiser is on the hunt for the Tasen general that attacked her planet. Discovering all the new abilities she possesses, she soon discovers her new limits, when an intense bathroom need pushes her. Too bad she's not exactly in friendly territory.





	Capacity Anomaly

Sector 2, not much more dangerous than the previous Sector 1, but the new area meant Iji Kataiser's journey had truly begun, she was in the thick of the fight. An invading alien force, known as the Tasen, struck the facility Iji's father worked at while she and the rest of the family were visiting. A lot of people died, Iji was put in a coma for six months, during which time the surviving researchers fitted her with Tasen technology and made her a cyborg.

Now, awake and armed with a giant nanogun, Iji was going to find Tasen General Krotera and convince him to leave the rest of Earth alone. "Okay Iji, Krotera is located in Sector 3, so just make it there." She wasn't really alone, human survivors were few, but her brother Dan was still around, giving her advice over the PA system. "And don't die. It's very important that you make it there, whatever that takes."

"I know, I know! Listen, I get the whole 'the entire human race is in my hands' thing, that I've been taken apart and fitted with alien tech, but that doesn't mean I have to give up my humanity!" Dan had been guiding Iji since she regained consciousness, just more like an instruction manual instead of a feeling person, talking down to her, and she was fed up with it. "I'm not going to kill them," she asserted, adamantly sticking to her pacifist route.

"That kind of resolve is necessary, but you can't keep living idealistically like that. You may have no choice but to kill, and you need to be prepared to do that."

"You don't have to baby me, Dan! I'm the one out here on the battlefield with the giant gun, I've got no reason to put up with your coddling!" She was angry at her brother, but in all honesty, she was frustrated for other reasons too, and it was only further exacerbating their dialogue.

From what Iji had gathered so far, her cybernetic implants were non-intrusive and minor. They added nothing besides increased strength and the ability to assimilate nanos for upgrades, her human processes remained untouched. She had realized this, not because she had gotten hungry or anything, but because of a small discomfort just a little further down. She was working her way to Krotera, but if she were to stumble across a restroom on the way there, she'd stop for a second.

It was bad. Iji really had to pee already, and it was only going to get worse. She was angry, she was stressed, she was worried, she was scared, and that'd all make this more difficult. The cyborg strength did at least extend to her holding ability, but increased pain tolerance wasn't helping much. It wouldn't be long before she'd be overwhelmed and unable to wait any longer, and she no longer had an accurate frame of reference.

"Uh, Iji? I know all of this is a lot to take in, but you should be moving by now." She was so lost in her thoughts, she had lost track of her location, it would have been a good time to kill her. Reminding her to keep going was a good thing, but Iji didn't take it as such, being mad at Dan and all. And just to add fuel to the fire, she realized he was impeding her yet again. He was keeping an eye on her progress through the facility's numerous security cameras, he could always see her. With that in mind, she couldn't show weakness now, she had to stand tall and act like nothing was wrong.

Using all her strength to hold her weapon upright, Iji walked through Sector 2, stunning any Tasen that raised their guns against her. That kind of temporary solution wasn't pain-free, the paralysis didn't last long and they usually hit her as she had her back to them, escaping, chipping away at her nano armor. She was aware of the damage, but it didn't hurt and it was easy to repair. Potshots like those, that would severely injure an ordinary person, just didn't affect her.

Unfortunately for her, machine guns weren't the only things the Tasen were packing anymore. A couple of the bigger guys had rocket launchers, and those bypassed Iji's shield entirely. It still didn't completely tear her body apart like it would to any other human, but it still had enough of an impact to send her flying. And not only did that hurt, from both the impact and the crash landing, the jolt shook her innards up something hard. Now, the mass of urine was hurting more than any of the bullets she took. But at least she got a jump upgrade out of it.

Despite all the hazards, Iji was now at the connecting bridge between Sectors 2 and 3, no leaks in her underwear. That took strength, to deny even the slightest drops of relief, and to not give in despite having no clue how long she'd need to continue to hold. It was torturous, but she'd cope with the pain, at least for now.

Perhaps that waiting had paid off, because the hall had a ladder leading outside. Maybe a quick little break outside was just what she needed, away from confinement with the Tasen, and out of sight of the security cameras. She put one foot on the lowest rung of the ladder, when Dan's voice echoed out of the wall-mounted speakers. "Iji, don't go out there."

"What? Why does it matter?"

"You're not ready to see what's out there yet."

Now he'd done it, getting Iji worked up again, bringing her back to outbursts of anger. "And what makes you think I can't handle it?! Maybe I just want some fresh air!" She continued to climb deliberately, each step ringing beneath her boots, and she shoved the ceiling hatch up and open. Once her arms were no longer needed, she was ready to reach down and unzip her pants right away.

As soon as she could see above the floorline, those thoughts dropped off the face of her mind. She was expecting to see the sky as she had always known it. Instead, her gaze was met with Tasen spaceships, dozens of them, flying above a ruined horizon. Everything she could see was destroyed. "No...he said there was only one..."

\---------------

The instant Iji processed the massacre splayed out before her, she hurriedly ducked back inside the building, almost falling back to the floor. Her stomach churned just from a glance, she would have most likely thrown up being exposed to it for a full minute while she did her business. Now, she was clutching her knees close to her face, crying into the fabric of her pants, with her legs slowly bobbing back and forth in an attempt to stave off the still growing desperation. "Shut up, you liar!" Dan's attempts to comfort her from the truth weren't being received well, either.

"Be honest with me, Iji. If I had told you up front that the Tasen hit the whole planet, would you have even left the room? Or would you have given up before you had even begun fighting?"

"What's so wrong with not wanting to go out on a suicide mission," Iji barked, picking up the speed at which her thighs were rubbing together. "If we're the only members of the human race still alive, isn't it more important that we survive?!"

"But with the Tasen around, we won't survive much longer. They reduced Earth to rubble in a day, do you really think we could last just running away. We need someone that can fight their way through the Tasen and end this bloodshed, even if it's done nonviolently. And I'm sorry to say, you're the only one that can, Iji."

"And why me?! I didn't ask to be experimented on, turned into a cyborg, made a champion! I'm nothing more than a regular woman that's having a really freaking hard time not peeing herself!" Dan didn't respond right away this time, giving Iji the chance to realize what she had tossed out in the open. "Uh, that's...I mean..."

The silence remained awkward for another couple seconds, when Dan snickered. "First I've heard you complain about that, as long as I've known you. I just kind of assumed you didn't use the bathroom."

He had a point, Iji's 6'3 frame gave her a lot of holding capacity, but she had never seen it as too above average. Not like she never needed the bathroom, she just didn't overtly show it. "Hey, I'm being serious! I haven't gone in six months, after all!"

"I'm not sure that's entirely accurate, but okay. I'll check the cameras and see if I can find bathrooms in Sector 3. That is, if you're willing to keep going. It's really your choice this time."

"It's not like you're really giving me much of an option, if this is the only way I can pee. Alright, I'll get up." With her gun laying on the floor, Iji had the mobility to jump back to her feet, pleasantly surprised how light she felt without the giant weapon, until she painfully realized why that maneuverability was a bad thing right now. "Ohhhhh crapcrapcrapcrapcrap," she shouted, pressing her hands on the front of her pants and marching in place. "If I can even make it that far!" She lifted her gun up, grunting under the strain, and ran as fast as she could, all things considered a slow speed, into Sector 3 and riding the elevator down.

Iji had been biting her lip all throughout the descent, distracted enough that she wasn't at the ready to meet the Tasen waiting for her at the destination. She probably could have been killed if this blue-armored Tasen didn't surrender at the sight of Iji. "Wait! Anomaly, I'm glad I found you!"

Maybe not her smartest move, but Iji didn't see this Tasen girl as a threat, and continued not to shoot. "Who are you?"

"I'm Vateilika, and I unofficially represent the soldiers in this part of the building. You see, our orders are to kill all human resistance, but the reports of the Human Anomaly, that's you, made me realize something. Not only do you seem impossible to kill, you haven't killed a single one of us despite being armed with a nanogun...and we don't want to kill any humans anyway. So, I figured a little truce was in order."

Iji had gotten so used to the Tasen being a threat, she was actually surprised to see them negotiating, even after she had humanized them in her mind and refused to kill them. "A truce?"

"Yeah, it's simple. You don't kill us, we don't kill you. We'll even open some doors for you so you can escape from here. You are trying to escape, right?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Krotera...and something else," she added under her breath.

If Vateilika even heard the last part, she still completely focused on the first half. "You're a human, he's not going to listen to a word you say! Just take the chance and get out of here while you can! We're trying not to cause any trouble for you, don't just turn around and screw everything up for us!"

"I don't have much of a choice! I need to talk to him and convince him to le-hng!" Right in the middle of her declaration, a gigantic wave of desperation struck her, and all her strength had to go to not letting it progress further. And her delicate, top-heavy balance was upset, and she collapsed onto the floor, only keeping one foot steady. She hadn't let go of her gun to grab herself, but damn was she tempted, even with someone watching.

"Uh, are you injured, Anomaly? Did you take a bullet on the way here?"

"Well, yes, several, but that's not..." Iji didn't want to admit it, but after her previous display, she didn't have anything more to hide. It'd be a whole lot less embarrassing than the alternative. "Do Tasen use the bathroom?"

Once again, another awkward silence followed, until Vateilika nodded. "Ah, that's it! That's a surprisingly mundane thing for the Human Anomaly to be felled by." She laughed, and Iji considered shooting her now. "Sorry, I don't really know where they are."

"What? Haven't you been here for six months?"

"Yeah, but everything looks the same around here, I can't remember exactly where I saw them on patrols. Honestly, I gave up months ago, it's way easier to just use a corner or something."

In a previous life, Iji might have objected to a suggestion like that. But now, society had crumbled, let the girl break one convention of appropriate behavior. "Alright, I'm off then!" With a burst of new energy, she grabbed her cannon and walked past her Tasen ally.

"So, do you want me to stop looking for a real bathroom," Dan's voice crackled over the loudspeaker.

"Agh!" Iji had forgotten about her brother's involvement in the matter, and hearing him again startled her, miraculously still not causing a leak. "If you can find one closer than the nearest secluded corner, I'm all ears. If you can't, don't judge!"

"I wasn't going to judge. This whole thing has been about doing what you need to even if it sucks. Do whatever."

"I was planning to, Dan!" Already on the verge of an accident, Iji stiffly walked away to anywhere but here. If she could just find an empty hall, all this would be over.

\---------------

"Why does this have to be so hard?!" It should have been such a simple thing to find, with her standards this low, why did a secluded spot of floor have to be so elusive? There were still Tasen everywhere, even if they weren't attacking, there was no way they'd listen if she demanded a moment of privacy. This was a shaky truce they were part of, if someone acted suspicious, gunfire would be exchanged once more. And requesting to have no witnesses was really shifty, even if it was just for a pit stop. "Tell me you're having better luck, Dan!"

"Uh...not particularly. You're getting closer to Krotera, at least."

"Yeah, a Tasen General will be so ready to negotiate with a human wearing soaked pants! Kind of higher priorities right now!" Now that she wasn't in danger, she took the time to lay her nanogun down on the barrel, and go through the motions to appease her bladder for a short time. Hands gripping tight between her legs, bouncing on her heels, swinging her knees together, and grimacing with a whine. This wasn't the first time she needed to halt her search just to dance in the last five minutes.

Being 20 years old, Iji had experience with her body's limits, she could say with almost absolute certainty, this was way worse than anything she had experienced before. There was merit to her earlier theory that becoming a cyborg did make her bladder stronger, she would have definitely wet herself by now before. And that only got her imagining, if she was bursting with that perk on her side, how much pee was she holding?

Thinking about it turned out to be a very poor idea. Just the idea of that huge volume inside her made it want to escape ten times more, another wave of desperation hit, more like a tsunami this time. At last, her fortitude hit its cap, and she couldn't keep it all in. It wasn't flooding out, that was actually impressive under the massive pressure, but some finally trickled into her underwear. Iji froze at feeling that slight wetness, the dam had cracked and would probably burst with the fury of raging rapids soon enough.

Iji had no choice if she wanted to avoid a full-out drenching, she dropped her gun, which landed with a crash that might have broken her foot, and went back to her dance. This time, the rhythm was picked up, her breathing turned shallow, and she was trembling. It was a miracle she had held off a natural function like this for so long, but it would wait no longer. Iji needed to pee. "You better tell me you've got something planned only four steps away, Dan!"

"Depends how much you're willing to show off, I'm still seeing a handful of Tasen troops near you."

"I'm so close to accepting that, that's not a good thing!"

"Really...I think I've got an idea. Hold on a sec, Iji."

"What do you think I've been doing, Dan?! ...Dan?" No response this time, and that made Iji a little uncomfortable. Yes, it gave her one less person watching, but he wasn't exactly the one she was worried about.

She leaned against a wall, continuing to buckle under pain, unable to do anything meaningful to stop the growing dampness spreading across her panties. It was all she could do to keep it at a level where she was in agonizing pain and starting to pee herself. "Come on Dan, hurry the hell up, I don't have all day here," she muttered, counting each all-important passing second.

Finally, something happened. She couldn't even identify what it was, like a weird buzzing and whirring, coming from far away but really loud. "What kind of solution is that?!" She couldn't see how that would help, but maybe Dan had some better clue. Out of the corner of her eye, nearly closed in an attempt to to hold just a drop more, she saw one of the Tasen soldiers notice the noise, look around in an attempt to locate it, and run off to investigate. A quick peek at another soldier around the area revealed he had done the same. "Oh...thank you so much!"

Iji didn't move from her spot, she couldn't have if she wanted to. No one was looking at her now, that meant her hands bolted to undo her pants' button and yank down their zipper. She didn't even waste a millisecond getting her clothes off, spreading her legs and squatting with her back against the wall.

She couldn't even get into the right position before pee began pouring out of her like a bathtub spigot, creating a translucent golden puddle, growing and spreading ridiculously quickly. The force of more urine joining that already ejected made the pond ripple, bubble, and pulsate outwards, all accompanied by a cascading roar of splashing liquid, and an overwhelming unpleasant smell.

Iji hadn't even realized she was holding her breath, but when she finally released hold over her bladder, she exhaled heavily, like she had just surfaced above the water in a pool. She could practically feel her bladder draining, shrinking, gushing out of her in an uneven torrent. It certainly hurt, being pushed beyond human limits like that, but no more than any other pain she'd felt today. It was also a certain kind of amazing, it felt way more good, a rare kind of ecstasy not usually reserved for a situation like this. She was so tired, her muscles were exhausted even with the enhancements, she could finally relax.

Eventually, though, she started to get bored. The blissful feeling wore off in half a minute, which was hardly a problem when her previous desperate average was around a minute. Now, she was well above that time and still going like she had barely started. She had realized already that her upgraded body increased her ability, but how much it improved in this specific area was astounding. Not enough to keep her interested, however, as she laid her chin in her palm, waiting for it to be over.

Somewhere around the two minute mark, her desire was met, as the waterfall somewhat steeply dropped off into a light trickle before stopping entirely. Iji forced out no small amount that stayed in, and finally, she could take comfort in knowing she was finished. "Phew...that shouldn't have been possible."

No longer completely lost in relief, Iji had the chance to look over the damage she had caused, since it had sort of flown under the radar before this. She had registered that she had wet her underwear up to now, but had no way of realizing exactly how much. It was somewhat bad, plenty of yellow discoloration stained into the white fabric, but it wasn't the worst. Some quick consideration had Iji decide she'd rather deal with it than fully remove her panties, it's not like they'd soak through and become visible. Or, more visible than the tiny reflective dot on her black pants. She'd be fine.

At least, it was absolutely nothing compared to what she had left on the floor. It was such a huge amount that it was kind of embarrassing to even look at, knowing she had done it. It could almost be mistaken for a broken water main, if only it wasn't golden. That was pretty unmistakable. Luckily, she had wandered a distance from where she dropped her gun, so it was unaffected. She didn't want to think about it anymore, she pulled her pants back up, fastened them, grabbed her gun, and hurried away as fast as she could manage, a lot more comfortable than she had been up until now.

For a little while, she didn't have to think about it, nothing confronted her and it was like she got away with it. Until five minutes had passed, when Dan's voice finally returned. "You finished yet, Iji?"

"Yeah, I'm done." She wanted to continue forgetting her shame, until something about the question occurred to her. "Why did you wait that long to check? Did you really think it could have possibly taken anywhere close to that long?"

"Well, I wasn't going to check the cameras to see how you were doing, obviously. I wanted to wait enough time to be absolutely sure you were done."

"...alright, thanks. For more than just that."

"So, are you going to do anything to clean up after yourself?"

"Just ignore it! Forget it, I didn't do anything, it's someone else's problem!" Dan could have questioned that kind of logic, but perhaps it would be better to just leave her alone. She'd been through enough, and it wasn't going to be much easier, as Iji walked towards Krotera.

\---------------

Iji had met the Tasen General, made her way through to Sector 7, and, to put it mildly, a lot had changed since then. There was a new alien threat in the form of the Komato, a whole lot of new threats that brought, and a bounty on the Human Anomaly with hunters to collect. Everything was going bad, and Iji was still in the middle, on a hunt for another military official to negotiate a peaceful solution.

"Have you been looking at any of the logbooks, Iji?"

"No, there's like a million of them, I really don't have the time to read every single one of them."

"They might have some useful information on the Komato we can use. Look, just read one of them."

Iji rolled her eyes. "Fine, if it'll make you happy." She grabbed the nearest electronic journal, turned it on, and was met with the most recent entry.

_ Ugh, I swear, Vateilika is the worst! So, my girlfriend Maeja told me something that happened to her earlier in Sector 3. She had to go look at some blown out loudspeaker, and on the way there, she stepped in a puddle of piss! We both know it was Vateilika's, she does this all the time and it's disgusting! Is it too hard for her to make it to a corner no one's going to find now, if she's going to treat this whole place like her personal toilet?! -Wak Torma_

Dan had no way of reading the writings from his position in the control room, but from the bright red blush breaking out on his sister's face, he was able to make an educated guess to the basic contents. "Someone else's problem, huh?"


End file.
